


Winds of change

by Mylesime



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward First Times, Bad Sex, Boys In Love, College, Coming Out, Explicit Sexual Content, Growing Up, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mike Wheeler Being an Idiot, Post-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylesime/pseuds/Mylesime
Summary: Will is in love with Mike. Mike doesn't really know. Will meets Richie. Mike knows even less.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Richie Tozier, Will Byers/Richie Tozier/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Winds of change

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a very old story I wrote years ago when I dug the Mike/Will/Richie pairing. It was written before many chapters of Heartstrings and before most of my other stories so it explains similarities you may find. This is a oneshot. Hope you'll like it :)
> 
> WARNING: very explicit content, lots of sex, awkward sex, realistic situations...

Will Byers knew at a very early age that he was different.

Not because he was quiet or shy or smaller than most boys. Not because he enjoyed drawing and hated sports. Not even when his father called him a _fag_ and fought with his mom about his lack of _manliness._

Will never really cared about any of that.

He knew he was different the day Mike Wheeler kissed Jane Hopper at the Snowball in 1984, when all in him sank to the bottom of his stomach and his eyes blurred with tears. He was thirteen then and it was the moment he realized he was in love with another boy. It wasn't so much of a revelation. Will was quite aware of his complete disinterest for girls and entire devotion to Mike. He literally owed his artistic talent to Mike’s face and the hours of practice he poured into his portraits of him.

No, the _real_ problem was that for many years Will thought Mike was different _with him_. He was actually sure of it. Mike did promise they’d go crazy together after all and he was such a great friend, patient, loyal, devoted. Rushing to Will’s bedroom in the middle of the night because Will was having a nightmare. Hugging Will to make the demons go away. Encouraging Will to draw because he was so good at it, never hesitating to make special drawing orders and hang them proudly on his bedroom walls because Will was so talented.

Of course Will had fallen in love with him. How could he not? It was impossible not to fall in love with the absolute perfection that was Michael Wheeler.

Mike had never failed him. When he went missing he never gave up looking for him. When he got possessed he stayed by his side, supporting him at every hour of every day and Will would have lost his sanity without Mike.

Because he loved Mike.

And he thought Mike could love him too.

But Mike didn't dance with him at the Snow Ball. He made him dance with a girl and he danced with El. He held her close and kissed her on the mouth and forgot about Will the months that followed, too busy being in love with his girlfriend while Will remained in love alone.

And it was fine. Will was happy for Mike. He had waited 353 days for her after all. He deserved this happiness.

Of course, it didn't last more than a few weeks with El. Just as it didn't last with Lucas and Max either. It never does at that age. He went to Will the day she dumped him and spent the whole night crying on his shoulder, soaking his shirt with tears and Will patted his back soothingly, enjoying the feel of his warm body pressed up against his and for the shortest of time, he hoped Mike would actually love him now.

But then there were Janet and Lucie and Andrea and Caroline and so many others, Will’s tiny hope was crushed for good.

Mike wasn't different.

He was actually pretty normal.

It was hard being gay in a town like Hawkins.

He never talked about it. They all had their doubts of course but it was one of those things you never spoke about and Will grew up being gay alone. Loving Mike in his head, in his heart and, by the age of fourteen, in his body too. That was something Will hadn't exactly envisioned, the constant presence of Mike in his dreams, leaving his sheets a sticky mess in the morning. He knew the phenomenon was normal for a boy his age but it wasn't normal to have it provoked by thoughts of another boy’s touch and lips.

His friends began to change.

In high school Dustin hit the gym and joined the football team as a Quarterback. He gained in muscles, style and popularity. Lucas was the cool kid, always there to crack a joke and tell anyone who dared listen about African American history. Max was still Max, beating boys at video games and spending time at the Skatepark. El caught up with her years of neglect and loved all things pink and girly, the total opposite of Max. She was one of the popular girls of the school and she loved it, dropping the Party to hang with her own female friends. And Mike… Mike ditched being a Dungeon Master to turn into a full time asshole, collecting girls like you collect stamps, dumping them whenever he got bored or had what he wanted of them. Will didn't approve of his behavior but Mike only had to smile and wink and Will would forgive him. It was easy, really. Because Mike was popular and charismatic. He wore leather jackets, fancy sunglasses and played in a band. He was gorgeous. Where would have been the fun if he wasn’t? Will had always found Mike cute when they were kids but adolescent Mike was exquisite, all pale freckled skin, lush black curly hair, lanky body and dark eyes.

The only one who didn’t really change was Will.

Sure, he took on a few inches and stopped wearing a bowl cut but he was still quiet and shy, spending his spare time in art class with his teacher. He never had a date and was the last virgin of the Party with Max. It became an inside joke, Mike and Dustin being the collectors that they were.

Parties were the worst, especially when booze was involved. And Will had to watch Mike flirt and kiss random girls throughout the evening and the night. There was also this one time he walked on them in full action and Will remained frozen for a few seconds, watching Mike fuck that girl doggystyle, his hands on her hips. And it was so disgusting Will thought he was going to vomit. He couldn’t bare to look at Mike for days without feeling sick to his stomach after that.

He hurried out of the house and fought a panic attack on his own.

Twisted irony or cruel twist of fate, he had his first kiss with Mike during a drunken game of truth or dare in Mike’s basement. They were eighteen then and were getting drunk on cheap vodka. For once, even Will was drunk.

“Mike, truth or dare?” Dustin slurred.

“Dare.”

Dustin arched his brow and a grin came to grace his lips,” I dare you…” his eyes shone in an odd way as he looked at Will, “to give Will a lover’s kiss!”

Will’s heart jumped and dropped painfully.

Mike shook his head with a grimace, “Seriously, Dustin?”

And poor Will felt so horrible, he wanted to shrink and disappear.

“Ah come on Dustin, that’s gross!” Lucas pouted.

Dustin didn’t recoil, “So? You chicken out?” he smiled triumphantly.

Mike gave him a hard look and shuffled to Will who was fighting back tears of shame and self-disgust. He didn’t have time to think or speak or blink. Mike’s lips were already on his own. Chapped and warm and tasting like vodka. It wasn’t a lover’s kiss. It was a kiss forced out of a bet and Will could feel Mike’s disgust as he licked Will’s lower lip. Will opened his mouth timidly, his body throbbing with birthing arousal. Beside them, he could hear Lucas ready to throw up and Dustin’s nervous laughter.

“Seriously Dustin, that’s super gross! Yuck!” Lucas said.

Their tongues touched and before Will really had time to enjoy this first kiss, Mike pulled away in one go. The sudden loss of contact was brutal and left Will cold and shaken.

“There!” Mike hissed at Dustin to shut him up, kneeling back to his spot, taking the bottle of vodka to rinse his mouth with a grimace.

Lucas was still gagging but Dustin had grown silent, observing Will with an odd expression.

This wasn’t supposed to happen like this. Mike wasn’t supposed to kiss him because he _had_ to. He wasn’t supposed to be grossed out by the thought of it. It was supposed to be sweet and gentle and _loving_ and Will cried the whole night in his bed, feeling more disgusting than ever, his attraction to Mike clearly abnormal.

There was a new tension in the Party that made silence heavy and oppressive.

Mike straightened up whenever Will was close, as if knowing something he didn't before. When he learned that it was Will’s first kiss, his expression softened almost to the point of embarrassment and pity.

“I’m sorry man," he said, "This sucks as a first kiss. You should have had it with a girl you like. What the fuck was Dustin thinking anyway.”

And Will didn't say anything. Yes, it was probably the worst first kiss ever but at least it was with Mike. He shrugged, avoiding to answer that the thought of kissing a girl made him retch.

Will strained a bit from the Party. He met a boy named Jake in Art class. Shy and awkward like him. Gay like him and Will felt less alone. He was cute, although he couldn't compete with Mike’s beauty. But then again, who could? It was nice to have another boy like him to whom he could talk. It was refreshing and comforting. They talked about their celebrity crushes and gossiped about the boys of the school. Jake didn't like Mike. Yes, he was hot but he was a complete douchebag. Will couldn't blame him. Mike _was_ a douchebag.

They experimented a bit, kissed and fumbled. Nothing too fancy but enough to skim at the edge of sexual awareness. At school, kids spread rumors that they were faggots together, doing faggot stuff. They didn't care, used to years of bullying.

Mike cornered him once, asking him if he was… you know… _one of them_ …

“Why are you asking me that?” Will said without blinking.

Will hated the way Mike had turned his question, making it sound like something shameful and dirty. Then again, that was the vision shared by ninety-nine percent of the population in 1989 Hawkins, Indiana.

“You spend a lot of time with that new boy. I don't think he’s healthy for you.”

“And what’s healthy for me?”

Mike frowned but didn't say anything. They didn't talk for a while after that and Will stayed with Jake.

His first time was very similar to the kiss, only worse.

Will had always wanted it to be gentle and sweet. He hadn't really thought much about the penetration part, it kind of freaked him out and he was more turned on by blowjobs anyway.

Just like the kiss, it was with Mike. But it wasn't gentle or sweet. It was rough, confusing and painful.

Mike was a very affectionate drunk. Will knew this by all the girls he had hanging on his arms, swooning over him. He played with his band in a small club they all went to every Saturday and Mike always ended up drunk after a gig, hyped and horny.

This time, Will brought him home, shaking his head disapprovingly. He helped Mike out of his jacket while Mike kept staring at him.

“What?” Will asked after two minutes of annoying scrutiny.

“Are you doing gay stuff with that Jake?” Mike slurred.

Will choked and huffed, “Not this again.”

“Are you?” Mike insisted.

“What’s it with this strange new obsession of yours?”

“I don’t want you to do any gay stuff with that idiot.”

“Good because I’m not.”

Mike frowned, “You’re my Will," he whispered, his voice softening.

Will swallowed and his heart stopped beating the moment Mike’s fingers graced his cheek softly.

“Mike…” he tried as a weak warning.

“You’re so pretty Byers. Almost as pretty as a girl…” and Will wanted to slap his hand away because he wasn't a girl, thank you very much.

But then Mike was kissing him and all in him froze.

The kiss was rough and demanding and tasted of beer but Will kissed back as best as he could with his little experience. Jake's kisses were chaste and hesitant. Mike’s was possessive, hungry and dominant and Will felt a bit scared and aroused, his body responding to Mike’s touch.

It all happened very fast, really.

Mike tugged on his shirt, touching bare skin and Will trembled, his whole body jerking awake in a way he never had before.

He pushed Will on the bed, fumbling with their belts. Will’s heart was pounding in his chest. He wanted to open his mouth to speak and tell Mike to wait but Mike wouldn't stop kissing him, his lips locked on Will’s as if Will were the purest source of oxygen Mike had ever breathed. He let Mike remove his shirt and trail his lips on his chest, claiming his mouth again as he pulled Will’s pants off. He buried his own hands in Mike’s hair, his hips bucking into the other boy vigorously, making Mike moan and grunt in his mouth.

Will had stopped thinking straight.

He was desperate for more contact, more touch, more Mike, more of _something_ he didn't even know he needed.

He barely heard the clicking sound of a belt buckle that he was brutally flipped on his stomach and pulled on his knees from behind. Mike's hands slapped his bare hips. He pushed on Will’s back to press him into the mattress, running his hands on his buttocks with a hum of satisfaction. He pulled his briefs down, touched the skin of his exposed cheeks and Will felt odd. Hot and terrified all at once. He heard Mike spit on something - his hands probably and Will's heart began to hammer in his chest. Hands pulled his cheeks apart and something solid poked against his untried orifice. An erected penis - Mike's erected penis. Will gasped, unable to speak or move. Mike was going to fuck him and he wasn't sure he wanted that, wasn't sure he was ready for that at all. Sweat gathered on his back and his brow and he tried to swallow, speak to Mike, tell him to wait, to stop, to slow down.

Anything.

Mike petted his back in what he probably thought was a comforting gesture.

"Shh baby," he said drunkenly, sounding like he would pass out any moment now, "It's ok."

Will's eyes widened. Did Mike even know he was about to fuck Will and not some random girl? Was Mike even aware of what he was doing at all?

"Mike... wait-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence that Mike pushed forward without warning and pain exploded in Will's rear. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, clenching his eyes shut, tears pooling on his cheeks. Mike’s lips locked on his shoulder and he lapped on his skin, moaning a little.

"Fuck, Will," he said with a pant, "You're so tight. It burns. Are you a virgin, baby? Are you a virgin for me?"

Will swallowed, his elbows digging into the pillow as best as he could. He was trembling all over, trying to process all that was happening at once or even register the fact that Mike had said his name at all. He whimpered pitifully as his ass was being stretched dry. It wasn't even the kind of pain he felt when knocking his feet at the angle of a table. It was just his body telling him that nothing was supposed to get in there, certainly not like that. 

Mike was oblivious to Will's turmoil.

"You are," he whispered, lost to his fantasy, "You're a virgin for me. Fuck."

Will tried to swallow, lost between fear and pain as Mike began to pound into him in awkward angles. He couldn't have said how long it lasted. His mind had shut down a bit and he kept blinking blankly, his ears buzzing, as if being held underwater.

“Mmmh Will…” Mike gasped, speeding up.

He gave one last shaky thrust and Will felt him shiver, whimper and finally go still.

“Fuck, Will…” he panted and slipped out, reaching for Will, "You ok? Was it good for you?"

He didn't wait for Will's answer and pulled him for a cuddle, spooning him as if he never wanted to let go. Pressed against his chest, Will swallowed. The tears had dried and he was trying his hardest to ignore the pain in his ass. His heart was still beating too fast from the shock.

Mike held him tighter, whispering into his ear, "It was my first time with a boy," he said sleepily, "Hope it was ok...", he blinked against Will's nape and yawned, "I love you so much, Will. I'm so glad I was your first," he paused for a second, dozing off, "I was your first, wasn't I?"

He didn't wait for Will's answer and promptly passed out on his pillow, enclosing Will against him and Will remained blinking and unmoving, feeling very confused and a bit sick. He stayed like this until Mike moved and disentangled from his arms, leaving as quietly as he could in the middle of the night.

“Are you ok, Will?” Jake asked the next day, puzzled by Will’s unusual mutism as they worked together on their art assignment for the week in Will’s bedroom.

Will only moaned as an answer, keeping his eyes fixed on his project on which he hadn’t really worked on at all.

“Will?” Jake insisted.

Will looked up and blinked at Jake, confused, “What?”

“Are you ok? You’re abnormally quiet…”

“I’m fine…” he looked down again.

“You’re sure? You know you can talk to me, right?”

Will bit his lip and seemed to hesitate for a moment, “It’s nothing…”

“Wheeler?” Jake guessed.

“Yes…”

“Did something happen?”

Will chuckled without humour, “Sort of.”

“What happened?”

“We had sex,” he confessed in a whisper.

Jake arched his brow in surprise, “With Wheeler?” Will nodded, “When?”

“Yesterday. He got drunk at his gig and I brought him home. He was really drunk. And as always when he drinks, he was horny and we fucked on his bed…”

Jake observed him for a moment, “You don’t seem so thrilled about it…”

Will shrugged, “I don’t know…” he said, “It was weird.”

“Weird bad or just weird...” Jake asked.

“Weird bad, even if I don’t have any other element of comparison...,” his lips contorted in a grimace, “He hurt me.”

“On purpose?”

Will shook his head, “No, I don’t think so.”

“What happened?”

“He fucked me. I wasn’t really sure I wanted to do that but it happened too fast and I was kind of stunned. Plus, it was my only shot. I wasn’t going to waste that and send him away even if I didn’t like it.”

Jake was silent. He was studying Will intensely.

“Will,” he said, serious, “He didn’t… force you? Did he?”

Will blinked, “No! I wanted him. Just, not like that… I guess.”

Jake frowned and bit his lip. He looked annoyed and a bit worried.

“Did he know it was with you or was he too gone?”

“He said my name a few times so he must have realized it was me somehow.”

There was a small pause.

“Are you ok?” Jake asked softly.

Will shrugged, “I’m fine. I’m just… confused I guess. I really didn’t like it when he fucked me… I’m gay. I’m supposed to like that, right?”

Jake shrugged, “No, not necessarily. I mean, being gay means you like dudes but it doesn’t have to dictate what kind of sexual stuff you want to do…”

“Isn’t it linked?” Will asked, confused.

The other shrugged again, “I don’t know,” he licked his lip, “The farthest I went with a boy was a handjob in a movie theater. So I can’t say. Did he, I don’t know, prepare you? Like, did he use... lube or anything like that?” he sounded awkward.

Will shook his head, “No. Nothing.”

Jake’s brow shot upwards, “You mean he entered you dry?”

Will nodded sheepishly.

The other boy grimaced in horror, “How is your ass?”

“Pretty sore… I bled a bit… Nothing serious but I still feel it.”

Jake’s expression hadn’t changed and he was looking at Will with his lips contorted in a pout. 

“It must have been awful.”

“It was…” Will admitted in a whisper.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Will bit the inside of his cheek, trying to focus on his work but his mind was elsewhere.

“I’m really sorry,” Jake said after a while, “I know you love the guy. If that can reassure you, first times are overrated. Most of them are just plain bad. My sister’s first time was a mess. And she’d been with this guy for several years,” he shrugged, “Have you told Mike?”

“No.”

“Maybe you should speak to him. Tell him. Wheeler is an asshole but he wouldn’t be an asshole with you. Not on purpose anyway.”

Will heaved his shoulders dismissively and they didn’t mention it again.

He confronted Mike the next day after school.

Mike avoided him all day, leaving the conversations to Lucas and Dustin. Will took a deep breath and cornered him by his car on the empty school parklot. 

“Hey Will,” Mike mumbled, looking stubbornly at his feet.

“Hey…”

There was a moment of silence. Mike still wasn’t looking at him.

“How are -”

“- why did you do that?”

They had spoken at the same time. Mike recoiled immediately. He looked suddenly afraid, his ears turning red.

“Did what?” he said in a small, barely audible voice.

“You know…”

Mike swallowed and shrugged, “You didn’t like it?” he asked, almost aggressively. 

Will didn’t falter, “You’re not answering my question. Why did you do that?” he was losing patience.

Mike pushed his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans, kicking the ground with the tip of his shoe, “I was drunk. And I needed to get laid…” he shrugged again, making a great effort to look disinterested but the tremors in his voice betrayed him, “You were the only one available at the moment. So I did with what I had in hand…”

Will’s expression hardened, “Fuck you, Mike. I’m not a toy!” He wanted to cry.

Mike swallowed, his eyes shining oddly, “You can talk!!” he accused, looking at Will with a scowl.

“What?”

“You cleared off like a thief in the middle of the night!” Mike continued, “I woke up alone!”

Will frowned, feeling his heart speed up, “What did you want me to do? Stay for a cuddle? Have breakfast in your bed?”

Mike swallowed and clenched his jaw. He looked away.

Will didn’t let go, “Tell me, Mike?”

“I don’t know,” Mike grunted, eyes still fixed on the side, “I thought that’s what you wanted…” he muttered.

“What?”

Mike turned toward him again, his expression unreadable, “I know you like me. I thought that’s what you wanted.”

Will froze and stared at Mike, agape, his eyes wide. 

“You hurt me,” he said after a while.

Mike clenched his jaw again, looking up and down at Will’s face as if he wanted to find an answer there that would make him feel better.

“It hurt?” he sounded surprised.

“What do you think?” Will spat.

Mike swallowed, his pupils dancing in his eyes, “You didn’t say anything,” he said and Will rolled his eyes in a huff, “You let me do it. If you didn’t like it, why didn’t you say anything?”

Will licked his lip. He didn’t have an answer to that.

Mike noticed his confusion and continued, “You were silent the whole time! I thought you were enjoying yourself! How was I supposed to know you weren’t if you didn’t _tell_ me?”

“Because the blood wasn’t enough?” Will said.

Mike recoiled at that and stopped talking for a minute. He looked upset.

“It was your first time, right?” he mumbled after a while, “Bleeding is normal the first time… Girls bleed too.”

Will huffed, his eyes as big as saucers, “I’m not a girl, Micheal! And no, it’s not normal to bleed from there. Not ever!”

Mike opened his mouth, “How was I supposed to know that! I’d never fucked someone’s ass before. I told you! You’re the gay one. You should have told me. You should have known!”

“Really, Mike? With all your experience you couldn’t figure it out?!” Will spat, feeling hurt and betrayed.

It was the first time Mike had mentioned anything about his sexuality and he felt terribly exposed.

Mike’s expression hardened, “I’m sorry if I hurt you. It wasn’t my intention. But don’t think you were the only one who got hurt. Your ass was so dry, it burned the skin off my dick!”

Will flared his nostrils, “Whose fault is that? You didn’t use any lube!”

“I told you I didn’t know what to do!” Mike yelled, “But don't worry, I won’t touch your boy ass again. I like pussy. And if you hadn't brought me home that soon I would've gotten some and your virtue be saved.”

He jumped into his car and stormed off, leaving Will alone and heartbroken on the parklot, his cheeks wet with tears.

Will cried the whole evening again, feeling tainted and disgusting and fell asleep from exhaustion.

He was awoken abruptly by the cracking sound of the Supercom he had forgotten he had, discarded in the back of his closet.

“Will… Can you hear me?”

It was Mike. Will blinked and straightened up in his bed, still groggy.

“Will please… I’m sorry… I was a complete jerk. I really didn't want to hurt you. I really didn’t,” he broke into a sob and Will’s breath caught in his throat, “I was drunk. I fucked up. I didn’t want to make things weird between us… And I’m sorry your first time was so bad and all. That wasn’t my intention… I thought I was making you happy… I thought that’s what you wanted… Please, Will…”

Will remained on his bed, blinking. Mike’s voice was weak and broken and it hurt him that his friend was feeling so bad about himself but Will wasn't feeling much better. And for once, he decided to protect himself before protecting others.

He walked to the closet and turned off his Supercom, shutting Mike’s crying plea.

They didn't talk for long weeks after that.

Will mostly stayed with Jake and Max, Lucas being busy hosting a school talk show and Dustin training with his team for the league championship, although he still wanted to pursue a Science degree in College and had good enough grades not to solely rely on sports for his scholarship.

Will had applied to several colleges as an Art major and Jake wanted to go to Drama school.

In the weeks that followed, Mike collected a few more girls, sending cryptic glances at Will who no longer bothered decoding. He told Jake what Mike said. Jake winced at the poor choice of words but to him, Mike was just your typical straight A jock confused by a cute guy after having had too much to drink. It wasn't uncommon.

It happened again, at Christmas. They were celebrating a Party’s Christmas party at Mike’s while his parents were away and of course, they weren't light on booze and joints. The house was packed with half the school, Mike having invited literally everyone, turning the Party’s Christmas party into an “everybody party”. Will didn’t comment, sipping from his second can of beer. It was pretty common now. His friends weren’t like him. They were popular. They had found their place in this strange world.

Dustin was drunk, raging loudly with his team, his girlfriend glued to his massive body. Lucas was entertaining the guests with his jokes and anecdotes, bitching on racist America and class division.

Sick of the noise and the smell of the smoke, Will retreated in Mike’s empty bedroom upstairs. He sat on the bed and looked around. The boyish furniture had long been replaced by a guitar and a bigger bed. Only remained the comic books, dozens of figurines and - much to Will’s surprise - the drawing Will had made for Mike when they were children, hanging proudly next to a poster of a girl in a bikini.

He blinked.

The door suddenly opened on Mike who arched his brow when he saw him.

They hadn’t talked much since it happened. His cheeks were red and pupils dilated and a heavy smell of weed surrounded him, making Will scrunch his nose.

“You ok?” Mike slurred, swallowing.

“I’m good. Just needed a moment.”

Mike nodded and joined him on his bed. They were silent for the longest of time, Will side-glancing at Mike every now and then, cursing his own treacherous body for finding him so damn attractive. Mike caught one of his glances and smirked smugly.

“What?” he asked with a grin.

Will shook his head, looking away, “Nothing,” he cleared his throat, “You’re not with Judie?”

“No.”

“Why not? She’s cute. I mean, when you like this kind of thing.”

Mike chuckled and nudged him playfully, “You’re cute!”

He had this small smile that made Will’s heart speed up painfully. He was looking at him with an odd expression. Will wrinkled his nose, suddenly uncomfortable. He rose from the bed, ready to leave but Mike grabbed his wrist, pulling him backwards.

“No, wait!”

Will turned around to face Mike who had stood up.

He was taller than Will and Will felt small and vulnerable under Mike’s burning scrutiny. Thumbs brushed his cheekbones, hot breath on his nose. He swallowed nervously, daring to look up into Mike’s eyes. Mike licked his lip, letting his eyes fall on Will’s mouth, parting his own lips in anticipation before leaning forward to kiss him. Will’s eyes fluttered, his body responding to the kiss that he enjoyed for a few seconds. The other boy’s arousal pressed against his leg and Will jumped. It should have felt hot - it used to be hot in his dreams when he imagined himself touching Mike and pleasing him - but at this very moment, in this room, suffocating with the sickeningly sweet scent of Marijuana and beer, Mike felt more like a predator than a fantasy and Will pushed him away with both hands.

“No!”

Mike blinked, confused, “You don’t want me?”

Will swallowed, losing himself in Mike’s beauty, his disheveled dark hair, freckles and rosy lips. How could anyone resist him? It was Mike, the boy he had pined after all his life. Mike was here, with him, wanting him. He couldn’t waste that. He wasn’t that stupid. Mike took his silence for a nod and leaned forward to kiss him again. This time Will didn’t push him away and let him deepen the kiss.

Mike walked them back to his bed, grabbing his waist to turn him over.

That was all Will needed to snap out of his renewed arousal and he recoiled brutally.

“No! Not this again. I don't want that.”

Mike blinked, “Why not? You’re gay right? That’s how you guys do it.”

“It’s gross, Mike.”

Mike shrugged, “I suppose it is. But you don’t have a pussy so where else am I supposed to stick it? I’ll be more careful this time, I promise.”

Will opened his mouth, his eyes widening in shock.

“What exactly do you think I am? It’s not because I’m gay that I want to be mounted like a broodmare!” he barked, “You don’t get to flip me over like a friggin pancake just because I like dudes! You want to stick it somewhere? Go find one of your girls!” he yelled and shuddered, utterly disgusted.

Mike blinked and swallowed, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Well, you surely did!” Will was fuming, hardly believing what Mike had said.

“Sorry.”

“I don’t do that,” Will repeated with a grimace, “It hurts and it's degrading."

Mike blinked, confused, “But… How am I supposed to make love to you?” he said in a sad, small voice and Will froze, stunned by the emotion contained in that voice and the words it said.

He reached to touch Will's cheek softly.

“I’ll be super gentle this time, I promise. Super, super gentle. I’m sorry I hurt you the first time. I didn't want to. I did it wrong. I didn't prepare you enough. I’m sorry. I want to be close to you Will and I want it to be good for you. Please, let me.”

And Will did.

He let Mike press him to the bed, kissing him, laying him on his back, stroking his hair. He let Mike remove his clothes and touch him, making him gasp and buckle and bite his lip. He let Mike wrap his legs around his waist, pushing lubed fingers inside him gently. Will winced, swallowed, hating the sensation, feeling exposed and vulnerable, and Mike frowned as their eyes met.

“You don’t like it?”

“It’s weird.”

“I bet it is… Do you want me to stop?” Mike said in that same sad voice, “I don’t want to hurt you. I want to make you feel good and I want to feel good with you.”

 _You want to make me feel good? Then blow me!_ was all he wanted to say which he didn’t. He didn’t like it. It burned and it felt alien, like something that wasn’t supposed to be here. A bit like the Mind Flayer. The sudden comparison made him feel cold. He remembered Mike’s words. That’s what boys like him did. That was the only way he could have sex with Mike. Why did it feel so awful? He _was_ gay. He should be enjoying this. This was going to be his sexuality after all. 

“No. Don’t stop. I’ll get used to it…”

Mike smiled, “I’ll be gentle, I swear. I want to be close to you.”

Will’s mind disconnected and only Mike remained. Mike with him. Mike pressed up against him, pressing into him slowly. Will whined, wincing and Mike kissed him.

“Ssshh… It’s ok baby boy. I’ve got you. It’s me, Will. It’s me.”

“It’s you but you is big,” Will panted, trying to accept Mike within him.

Mike chuckled and kissed his forehead, moving slowly, the use of lube making it a lot easier than the first time.

“Relax. I’ll go slow,” he promised, his hot breath on Will’s lips, “Very slow.”

And he went slow. His hips rocking against Will, going in and out in supple, deep thrusts that left them both shaking. And maybe it was because Mike’s hands were cradling his head _lovingly_ , their noses touching and his eyes boring into Will as if he wanted to plunge in them forever but it wasn’t that bad in the end.

It became a thing.

Everytime Mike got drunk at a party where Will was, they’d have sex. It was all very generic, Mike making an effort to be gentle but no real effort to give Will actual pleasure and in the end, Will only did it to be with Mike. It only happened every now and then. The rest of the time, Mike was still Mike, straight and popular, flirting and dating girls, winking at Will when no else was looking.

Will was Mike’s dirty little secret.

The secret you put in a drawer and only let out in the dead of the night. Will played along at first, forcing himself to remember this was the only way he could be close to Mike and that it’d never get any better but he was tired and frustrated. He wasn’t touched like he wanted to and he couldn’t touch Mike the way he wanted to either. Plus, the sex didn’t feel that good. Not for Will anyway. Mike came every time, shooting inside Will with a moan before rolling to his side to sleep his liquor off, snuggling into Will who blinked at the ceiling, soiled and unsatisfied. 

“Did you tell Mike?” Jake asked when Will confided in him.

“Tell him what?”

“That it wasn’t so good for you. It’s important to communicate during sex.”

Will shrugged, “He’s always too drunk and it never lasts very long. Maybe ten minutes at best.”

“That’s pretty lame…” Jake conceded.

“I think he’s waiting for me to get off his magic dick,” Will said in a pout, “Not exactly been a success so far…”

“You mean, he doesn’t touch you?”

“Nope.”

“Not even a little?”

“Nope”.

“Do you blow him?”

Will shook his head, “He doesn’t want to do any faggot stuff.”

Jake blinked, “You’re kidding, right?”

Will fought back a smile, “No.”

“He fills you up like a necklace of pearls but he doesn’t want to do _faggot_ stuff?” he pinched his nose, “What is _wrong_ with this boy?”

Will shrugged, “It’s Mike. He says that what he does with me is not really different than fucking a girl because he could do that with a girl too - and I think he does now - so that doesn’t bother him but no circle jerking. That’s gay.”

“Seriously Byers, ditch the asshole. I know you love the guy but you deserve so much better than a straight douchebag experimenting on you. For real. Dump him. I mean, you don’t even enjoy the sex so what’s the point?”

Will looked down. Jake had a point.

“You’re not my plaything!” Mike said after Will had confronted him again.

“What am I then?”

“You’re my Will,” Mike replied, hurt. Will huffed and Mike flared his nostrils, “Why are you doing this?” he accused, “Why are you ruining everything?”

Will arched his brow, “What am I ruining? We don’t have anything, Mike. We shag every two months in a dark room with you completely wasted. I’m sick and tired of it.”

Mike opened his mouth but no word came out.

“I don’t even understand why you do that,” Will continued, “You literally have all the female population of the school swooning over you. You don’t need me to get laid. You clearly don’t.”

Mike swallowed, a thousand unreadable emotions crossing his face and he looked on the verge to cry, his eyes oddly shining, “Will…” his voice broke in a weak croak.

Will straightened up, trying to resist the urge to comfort him.

“I want a real relationship with a boy who really likes me. I want a boy who doesn’t fuck me only when he’s drunk and flirt with every pair of boobs at every given occasion. I want a boy who touches me and who lets me touch them the same way. I want to do _faggot_ stuff. I want to hold hands and cuddle and I want to have movie dates,” he locked eyes with Mike, “Can you give me that?”

Mike swallowed, his chest rising and falling with sharp intakes of air. For long seconds, he didn’t move, barely blinked and Will’s heart sped up, hoping. Then Mike opened his mouth and Will’s hope died, stomped by invisible giant feet.

“No.”

Will slouched, his body giving away to crushing disappointment.

“No, I can’t. I’m sorry, Will.”

Will’s heart exploded with pain and he fought back hot tears.

“Enjoy College.”

Will met this boy a few months later.

His name was Richie and they shared a dorm in Chicago. His resemblance with Mike was so striking, they could have been twins separated at birth. The first time Will saw him, he actually mistook him for Mike and his heart nearly burst in his chest. Like Mike, Richie had pale freckled skin, dark wavy hair and hazel eyes. He was tall and lanky and wore huge black glasses that fitted his face nicely . They almost had the same voice too.

But when it came to personality, Richie was everything Mike _wasn’t_.

Richie was loud and foul-mouthed. He made ridiculous and immature mom jokes and spoke in a great variety of fake accents. He made Will laugh and he made Will happy, something Mike hadn’t achieved in years. Richie was openly gay and hit on Will on the very first day they met with what probably was the worst comeback to a question as simple as asking someone’s name.

“Leaves, cause you’re so fucking cute you should be blowing me!”

Will bit his lip and blinked, trying desperately not to think of Mike saying that to him in that stupid Hawaiian shirt. It was _yellow_. Seriously, what kind of guy still wore yellow Hawaiian shirts in 1989? Guys like Richie, apparently.

Big surprise, Richie majored in Acting and wanted to be a comedian or something like that. He came from a small town in Maine and had his fair share of trouble and supernatural drama, losing almost all his friends and sanity to a crazy evil clown. Will told him about the Upside Down. He told him about Mike and his mom and Jonathan and Loony. Richie opened up about Eddie and his absent parents. He was the best roommate Will could have hoped for and falling for him was easy and natural, like breathing.

They started dating two months after the beginning of the semester. He told his mom and Max and Jake. He told Mike too who remained silent at the end of the line for a full minute before letting out a very simple, “Oh, Ok. Cool,” the moment Will was about to hang up.

When Mike had made Will feel awful about himself and used so many times, Richie swept him off his feet, taking him to extravagant dates, not caring if people saw them holding hands or kissing, telling them to fuck off and be careful cause they might like it. With Richie, Will felt safe, loved and beautiful. They waited a while before taking the relationship to the next level and Richie was patient. They went slow at first, step after step. Richie let Will lead. He let Will lead a lot. He didn’t open his mouth in offense when Will asked if he could touch him and gave Will all the pleasure Mike had denied him. It was refreshing and gradually reconciled Will with his body and desires, making him burst from the inside.

Richie loved Will’s body. He loved touching it, kissing it, tasting it. He liked making love to Will and have Will make love to him just a bit harder, never missing an occasion to remind Will how much he enjoyed having his pretty little coke _rummaging_ him through, making Will blush and choke every single time. And Richie laughed, hugging his Willington, telling him how cute he was and how happy they were.

That first semester were the happiest months Will had in a very long time.

Between Mike and Richie, it was hatred at first sight.

They met for the first time during the winter break, Will taking Richie home with him for Christmas.

First, there was the uncanny resemblance and Mike opened and closed his mouth several times, looking into a mirror image of himself holding Will’s hand proudly, eyes wide with confusion.

“Holy shit!” Richie said, blinking back at Mike, “You weren’t lying Willy Billy. He does look like a drafted version of me.”

Will bit his lip. There sure were way better ways to introduce yourself to someone new but Richie had no care for them, Will knew this. He talked dirty on a daily basis, be it about food, his expression class, sex or the weather. He talked dirty all the time. Mike however, did not and his eyes shot daggers at the spectacled boy.

He didn't let that one go for the days that followed, pestering Will and glaring at Richie with all the animosity he could muster.

“You’re only dating him because he looks like me,” he accused straightforwardly, tracking Will down to the kitchen to harass him until Will huffed and wished he had gone to Maine instead.

“You’re crazy Mike. You and Rich are nothing alike. You don't even look that similar.” That was a lie. They were identical to the point of it being unhealthy. “Why are so obsessed with this?”

“Because it’s creepy as fuck. You’re literally dating my clone,” he grimaced, “You’re doing things with him and all. It’s gross.”

Will rolled his eyes, “It’s not like you never fucked me before.”

Mike shut his mouth, teeth clenching. Behind them, Ritchie cackled, proud of his little Willington’s repartee.

“I’m a better lay though,” he added with a serious grin, “I make him come hard every fucking time. From what I was told, that wasn't your number one priority which is a shame really, he looks mesmerizing when he comes.”

Mike’s mouth hung open for several seconds and he stared at Will in disbelief.

“You told him?” he sounded so mad, Will swallowed and looked at his feet.

“That you never made him come?” Richie slurred again smugly and Mike glared at him.

“... about what happened between us!” he snarled angrily.

Will shrugged, “He’s my boyfriend. I tell him everything.”

“Especially when it’s about awful sexual performances,” Richie finished with a dirty grin.

“Richie…” Will said, “Please, be nice.”

Mike’s mouth contorted in his most hateful grimace and Will looked away, ashamed even though he didn’t know why.

Pulling Mike’s leg became Richie's favorite occupation during the two weeks he stayed in Hawkins, never missing an opportunity to make fun of Wheelard’s stupid hair and how he thought so high of himself just because he could play two chords on the guitar and Will could see how much Mike hated his boyfriend. He couldn't really blame him. Ritchie didn't make any effort to be appreciated. He didn't make any effort to hide their relationship either, much to Will’s dismay who was literally outed to the rest of the party members the very first time Richie opened his mouth to introduce himself as _Willington’s personal sex slave, very pleased to meet you._

Dustin and Lucas always had their suspicions about Will being queer but to actually see him with another boy was a whole different story and the very first days were awkward, the two of them being clearly grossed out to know that Richie and Will were fags together. Richie didn’t care. At best, it amused him and he took great pleasure making sex impressions, leaving very little to the imagination as to what he and Will actually did together.

Will didn’t partake in the fun though.

The first and only time Richie mimicked Will’s voice during sex _(“Oh yes, Richie, harder, just like that!)_ , Will turned beet-red and sharply asked Richie to shut up and stop. Beside him, Max bit her lip to hide her grin, El blinked, Lucas and Dustin looked horrified and Mike gagged. Richie shrugged apologetically to Will but the others stared at Will like he had lost a bit of their respect and Will didn’t let Richie touch him for a couple of days.

The second week went more smoothly with the party. It was difficult not to like Richie, after all. The only one who truly couldn’t stand his guts was Mike. Mike just hated seeing them together. Will always thought he’d vomit or pass out whenever they touched or - God Forbid - kissed.

Will didn’t like kissing in front of his friends. He knew how much it disgusted them but they tried to make an effort for him, seeing how happy Will was with Richie. Mike however, didn’t and the one time he asked them to find a room, that he didn’t want to see this, Richie rose to his feet and sent him a death glare. Will put his hand on his arm. Mike swallowed. Will was convinced Richie would say it but he didn’t.

He just stared at Mike with so much hatred, it could have set the basement on fire.

The second time the three of them were together again was in March, Mike visiting Will for the weekend. Will could have gone to Rhode Island himself but Mike’s roommate was a real douche apparently and he didn’t want Will to meet him.

Richie opened the door, welcoming Mike into their little love nest and Mike wrinkled his nose, asking for a spot where the two of them hadn’t fucked. It was so difficult to find one that Richie kindly suggested it’d be easier for Mike to just hop into bed with them and spare himself the trouble of trying to fit into the sink. Mike answered with a heated glare and Will feared it might set the mood for the weekend.

They oddly went along however.

They bickered and couldn’t agree on anything and Mike made it clear he didn’t want to hear a single moan or any gross allusion but it still worked somehow. They went to a baseball game together, toured around campus and ate pizzas in the park.

It was kind of nice.

Mike came back a few times over the weekends until it became a constant in everybody’s life.

The first time it happened, Mike had woken up earlier than usual, sleepily blinking from his bedroll.

Will and Richie were just across from him. Will sat at the edge of the bed using his hands for support, his feet on the floor, Richie knelt between his open legs. Mike widened his eyes. He had already been with Will naked before but he had never really _seen_ him at all. They always did it in the dark and Mike was too preoccupied being drunk to truly notice anything.

This time, he wasn’t.

His eyes darted from Will’s tone shoulders and torso to the hard line of his stomach, tensing with every lick from Richie’s mouth bobbing on his pretty cock.

He gasped, brutally shaken from the remnant of sleep, his breath catching in his throat as Richie’s eyes locked up to his. He blinked, awestruck. Will turned to look at him too, his eyes glassy with pleasure. Everything in the room froze and it felt both cold and suffocating, heat pooling down, feeding his already strained morning erection.

Richie beckoned him with a small gesture of his head, his tongue lapping at Will’s reddened gland.

Slowly, as if possessed, he rose from his bedroll and walked, hypnotized, toward the two boys.

Richie had stopped sucking Will. He was waiting for Mike to join them, looking at him with a dirty smirk.

Mike stopped a few inches before Will, looking at the way the boy's eyes squinted wantonly. He took a deep breath and bent forward. Will’s lips welcomed his almost too naturally, soft and supple and Mike let their sweetness engulf him in a warm hug. He tasted fresh, his tongue moist and cool, coating his. He kissed Will again before pulling away and glanced down at Richie who took his leaking cock back in his throat, his eyes on Mike’s. The whole thing was obscene, really. But Mike had never been more aroused in his life, his eyes locked on Richie's lips and how wide they opened to take all of Will's.

It was mouthwatering and Mike swallowed a breath.

He wanted to taste Will so bad.

Beside him, Will moaned loudly and he looked up at him, eyes tight shut, forearms shaking. He was coming and his body wasn't holding him up anymore. Mike shuffled to the bed, wrapping solid hands around his arms to support his weight, his tongue touching Will's lips, licking in between, his hand trailing down the hot, burning skin of his chest and stomach, marveling at how smooth the skin was, Will's heart beating madly against Mike's fingers. They continued their exploratory path, passed Will's belly button and reached the soft curls of his pubic hair. Mike's heart missed a beat at the damp, intimate contact. It was so fucking hot. Just the tip of his fingers brushing into his pubis, feeling the scorching heat of Will's wet penis only a few inches from his hand.

It was making his brain buzz.

Will wailed at the touch. His chest heaved with deep, painful breath. He went rigid in Mike's arms, his fingers sinking into Richie's hair and came in Richie's mouth in a long sigh, his head falling backwards, throat exposed, body bumping into the both of them. Mike grabbed his arms to support him, taking the shiver of his orgasmic abandon.

Richie was right. Will looked mesmerizing when he came.

He waited for Will to return to his senses.

“Good?” Mike asked in a hot whisper and Will nodded, short of breath.

Mike smiled. He turned to look at Richie who was getting up on his feet. Before any of the two other men could say anything, Mike surprised them both and turned to Richie to kiss him deeply, tasting Will’s cum in his mouth. Will hiccuped loudly. Richie's eyes flew open for a second as he moaned, letting Mike kiss him.

Mike pulled away, eyes closed, licking his lips and palate, swallowing, savoring all that was Will in his mouth. Richie smirked, pressing his chest to Mike's back. He bent forth, touching his ear with his warm breath, his hands trailing down slowly to Mike's groin to palm his erection, making Mike's heart beat faster and trickles of electricity tingle his skin.

"You are so hard, Wheelard," he whispered, pressing his fingers against the sensitive bulge and Mike moaned, biting his lip in maddening anticipation, "Do you want Will to blow you?" he continued, pushing on Mike's buttons, "He's very good at it," he looked up at Will who looked flushed and positively gone, "Hey Willy Billy, you'd like that, eh?"

Will nodded and Mike watched him with glassy eyes, trying to keep some sort of control under Richie's insistent touch. Will approached him timidly, waging whether or not Mike was ok with this. Mike nodded with a blink and let his heavy head fall against Richie's shoulder. The other boy chuckled and slipped his hand under his shirt to touch his bare skin while Will pulled down his shorts with shaky fingers.

He looked down at Will through a veil of haziness. Will looked up at him with a small, fragile smile. Mike gulped nervously. He had never felt so anxious and so needy. His Will. His beautiful Will. About to suck his cock. It was too much. Just too much.

Richie held him firmly, "Ssh," he whispered, grounding him, "Calm down. You're gonna feel it, don't worry. So eager!”

His breath caught in his throat as he felt the very first lick of Will's hot, wet tongue on his aching member. And it was like exploding from a cage after centuries locked in, unable to move or breath or feel or see. It was everything at the same time and he moaned, whined pitifully as Will took him in the scorching cavern of his mouth. Mike's trembling hands reached forward to touch his silky hair that he petted gently, falling deeper into Richie's chest, the other boy's arms secured all over him, from his shoulders to his waist.

He came in a powerful, mind-blowing orgasm that shook him so brutally he almost passed out, the whole experience so intense, he feared he had died.

Richie kissed his cheek and neck, brushing his forehead to cool him down, "Good boy," he said and Mike hiccuped and Will kissed him, his hand reaching to take Richie's, sealing the three of them for good.

It felt natural and absolutely surreal, Richie teaching Mike how to properly make love to Will, how to touch him and make him feel good and Will felt overwhelmed and a bit shy as both men worked and exchanged behind him.

“Curl your finger up,” Richie instructed as Mike touched him for the first time in months and Mike obeyed, curling his finger up, “Search for a small bundle.”

“I feel it,” Mike whispered, brushing his finger against Will’s softest spot.

“Good,” Richie praised, “Push on it slowly.”

He did and the familiar jolt of pleasure assaulted Will who gasped and jumped.

“What did I do?” Mike asked, a bit confused.

“You did it right,” Richie answered and Will could hear the smile in his voice, “Look how beautiful he is.”

They both prepared him, Mike following Richie’s instructions and Will shivered, pressing himself up into the pillows. He felt Mike’s lips on his neck, trailing on his back, Richie’s hand in his hair and Mike came to complete him slowly, inch after inch, making Will shake like a leaf. Sheets ruffled behind him and he heard Richie correct Mike’s position.

“Like this,” he said, “You’ll make him see stars. You’ll make him fucking mew.”

And Mike did, rolling his hips the way Richie told him to and Will mewed as Richie said he would. He heard Mike gasp sharply.

“Does it feel good, baby?” Richie whispered in his ear.

Will nodded, Mike’s hands grabbing his hips, pushing deeper into him. After a few thrusts, he was turned on his back.

“I want to see your face,” Mike whispered, touching his cheek.

Will opened his eyes and through the fog of pleasure that blurred his vision, he could see two identical faces staring at him. Two Mikes. Two Richies. The ultimate dream. His boyfriend and his Mike. Together. Touching him, kissing him. His breath hitched. His body shook with heart-wrenching arousal, liquid heat pooling in his veins.

“Oh God…” he panted.

“You like what you’re seeing?” Richie teased.

“That’s so hot,” he gasped, eyes locked on them both, his brain melting, his heart pounding.

Mike sped up. Richie grabbed him, stroking him just the right way and Will came hard, singing their names, mixing them up into something that sounded like _Mikchie_.

Mike’s relationship with Richie was explosive, borderline on masochistically mental and the first time Mike bottomed, he bottomed for Richie, losing a bet to a game of poker which was, as far as Will was concerned, the worst way to lose one’s virginity. Yet again, they were both insane and Will couldn't control them.

“If I win, I want a ride with your Ducati,” Mike snarled hatefully, throwing his game of cards on the table.

Richie smirked and mimicked him, “Fine. But if I win, I want to ride you.”

Will’s eyebrow shot upwards and he choked on his Martini, “Uh, Richie…”

“And just to make it clear,” Richie continued, ignoring Will, “When I say I want to ride you, I mean I want to _fuck_ you long and hard.”

Mike hadn’t looked away, hadn’t even blinked, his mouth contorted in a grimace. Will was about to call it a day when he clicked his tongue against his palate.

“Deal,” Mike said.

“What?” Will squealed but none of them were looking at him.

Richie grinned sadistically, “Game on.”

Will watched the cards line up on the table for an hour with a mix of dread and trepidation.

Richie won.

“Prepare yourself to be screaming my name, Wheelard!” Richie ginned triumphantly.

“In your dreams,” Mike spat back.

“You don't have to do that if you don't want, Mike,” Will said, turning to glare at Richie who was still smiling smugly, “Sexual coercion isn't cool Richie. Not cool at all.”

The two other men ignored him, too busy hating each other through a silent communication Will couldn't hear.

“Willy Bean, grab the popcorn and make yourself comfortable, this should be fun.”

Will stared up and rolled his eyes, “You’re both completely insane.”

It was something Will never thought he’d ever see, Mike on his knees and elbows on the bed, his bottom up in the air for Richie who was taking all the time in the world to prepare him.

“Just get this over with already,” Mike muffled in the pillow and Richie grinned.

“Eager aren’t we?”

“Shut up.”

Will bit his lip. He truly didn’t know if he should have felt aroused or bad for Mike. Then again, Mike had agreed to it. It wasn’t Will’s fault if he was crazy.

“Let go of that stupid male pride of yours,” Richie instructed as he pushed into Mike who winced.

“I don’t have a male pride,” Mike snarled.

Richie buckled into him, “Your male pride is bigger than my dick which is already pretty big,” he bent to Mike, breathing into his ear, “Let it go. Allow your body to enjoy this. It feels good. I swear.”

Mike didn't scream Richie’s name but he was soon turned into a writhing panting mess, submitting to Richie completely and it was fascinating to watch. Richie talked trash as he always did but he was incredibly patient and gentle with Mike, knowing almost instinctively how to handle him.

“You ok, Wheelard?”

Mike nodded.

“I’m not hurting you?”

Mike shook his head, completely drunk on pleasure, drunk on Richie. Richie spared a glance at Will, flushed and Will swallowed, his body trembling.

“We’ll have to take care of Will. Our boy looks ready to burst. He’s lovely,” he thrusted harder into Mike who grunted into the pillow, “Will you blow him? I know you love doing that. You’re always looking at Will’s cock like it’s a fucking work of art. After years of denying yourself the pleasure, I bet you’re hungry. You like having his beautiful cock in your mouth. You’ll love having it up that sweet tight ass of yours. He feels great.”

Will didn’t know if it was Richie’s dirty words or his merciless pounding within him but Mike came hard, shouting incoherent sounds, biting into the pillow, riding off his very first prostate orgasm, going limp in Richie’s arms as Richie sped up, spending himself too. Will remained frozen for long seconds, his eyes glued on the scene before him, Mike still knelt on the bed, Richie behind him. A perfect angle of dark unruly hair and pale glistening skin. They were beautiful. He saw Richie leave Mike’s body and Will rose on his feet, walking to the bed. Mike was still panting, dazed and tired. He looked lovelier than ever.

“Are you ok?” Will asked.

Mike nodded. He seemed to be searching for something, looking up and down Will’s body before pulling him underneath him and Will giggled, wrapping his legs around him. Mike leaned in to whisper huskily in his ear.

“Do you want to do this to me?”

Will’s laughter died in his throat. His member twitched painfully. Beside him, Richie arched his brow inquisitively.

“I’ve always wanted to,” Will breathed out.

“Think about it then,” Mike said as he slowly trailed downwards, never leaving Will’s eyes, “Think about how hard you’ll fuck me next time while I make you come with my mouth. Because I really want you to fuck me, Will. I want to feel you like that.”

Will’s head fell flat on the mattress, a pained muffle escaping his lips. The last chaste thought that entered his mind was that Mike and Richie were actually a lot more similar than Will had given them credit for. Richie came to stroke his hair, Mike’s tongue swirled around him and Will forgot about the rest of the world.

He loved them both and the three of them worked oddly well together.

Mike and Richie spent most of their time bickering but Will knew they cared about each other. They understood each other. Richie, all loud and trashmouthed as he was, calmed Mike, soothed his fears.

The first time Will made love to Mike, it was so emotional Will almost couldn’t do it. Their mouths remained locked and their hands glued on the other’s head and Will moved slowly, enjoying the warm feel of him. He was on the swing again. Mike asked him if he wanted to be friends and Will said yes, smiling brightly at the young boy. It was perfect. Like a loop being finally complete. When Mike came with Will deeply buried inside him, he began to cry and Richie hurried to kiss his tears away, looking into Mike’s eyes, communicating with him in that language Will didn’t understand.

It was overwhelming.

Mike fell asleep between the two of them, nestled in their bed.

“What's wrong?” he asked, alarmed, “Did I hurt him?!”

“No,” Richie said, stroking Mike’s forehead and it looked like he was touching Mike’s thoughts, “He made Peace.”

“With what?”

“With himself.”

Will swallowed, watching Richie smile at Mike with the gentlest expression he had ever seen on his face.

At the end of the year, Mike slammed his bag on the Byers’ porch.

Will and Richie soon joined him and they jumped into Will’s car for a summer roadtrip to the West. As usual, Mike and Richie kept bickering about the temperature, trading insults with kisses every two minutes. Will was driving. From time to time, both would smooch his cheek or ruffle his hair before continuing their never ending argument.

Will observed them, shaking his head with a smile as he stayed on the road. 

His boyfriends were crazy but he couldn’t have imagined a better life.

They worked oddly well together after all.


End file.
